I Think I Love You
by TifyTiffanyLee
Summary: 'sungmin yang baru saja kehilangan eommanya, terpaksa harus tinggal bersama keluarga cho. padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. apakah hidupnya yang suram akan berubah? atau malah menjadi semakin suram' terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah saya baca/KYUMIN/GS/PROLOG/RnR


Warning : GS|| Typo(s)|| gaje || ejaan tidak sesuai dengan EYD

**cast :**

**-cho kyuhyun**

**-lee sungmin**

**-lee donghae**

**FF ini terisnpirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah saya baca, tapi cerita di dalamnya benar-benar berbeda kok. saya hanya mengambil sedikit cuplikan adegan dari novel itu. sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalao banyak sekali typo(s) disini. mohon dimaklumi karena ini pengalaman pertama saya menulis FF, itu pun karena paksaan teman saya. jadi saya mohon bantuannya, kritik dan saran akan selalu saya terima dengan lapang dada. okey,, let's chekidot...  
**

**PROLOG**

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang terdiam memandangi nisan yang ada didepannya. Yeoja itu tetap berdiri disitu tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai seorang namja datang menghampirinya.

"Minnie-ah,, ayo kembali." Kata namja itu. Tetapi yeoja itu tetap saja tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Minnie-ah. Kalau begini kau bisa sakit."

"…."

"Minnie-ah! _Jebal_, jangan seperti ini!"

"Hae-ah,, apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata yeoja itu akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_shiro_! Aku tidak mau _appa!" _teriak seorang namja.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa!—"

"—kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan orang lain daripada anakmu sendiri!—" lanjut namja itu.

_BRAKK_

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Dengan amarah yang masih membara (?) dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun—nama namja itu—dia benar-benar marah dengan keputusan _appa-nya _yang seenaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyu, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu! Jadwal kita itu banyak. Jangan suka main-main!"

"arasso! Jangan suka mengaturku! Aku tau apa yang seharusnya kulakukan!" bentak khuhyun pada siwon.

"ya! Kenapa kau membentak hyung mu sendiri hah!? Jaga sopan santunmu!"

"arraso hyung…" katanya lebih lembut.

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka marah-marah sih?" Tanya yesung.

"maaf hyung, Aku sedang ada masalah dengan orangtua ku."

"aish! Kapan sih kau itu tak bermasalah dengan orangtua mu, hah?"

"masalah apa lagi sekarang?" eunhyuk yang sedikit penasaran pun ikut menanyakannya.

"sudahlah hyung, jangan membahas itu lagi. Aku malas membalasnya!"

"ish... ditanya baik-baik, malah marah-marah. terserah kau saja deh, yang penting cepat selesaikan masalah itu!"

"masalah itu tidak akan pernah selesai hyung!" karena saking emosinya, jawaban kyuhyun malah terdengar seperti bentakan.

"ya! kenapa malah membentak sih! sudah kubilang kan terse-"

"sudahlah, yang penting kan itu tidak mengganggu jadwal kalian! Perform kalian juga masih bagus-bagus saja kan." belum sempat eunhyuk membalas perkataan kyuhyun, manager mereka sudah melerainya duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sungmin perkenalkan, ini adalah istriku heechul." Kata hangeng mengenalkan.

"anyeonghaseyo. Lee sungmin imnida!"

"waah… ternyata kau adalah yeoja yang sangat manis yah." Kata heechul.

"n-ne? kamsahamnida."

"ayo, ku antar ke kamar mu."

"ne."

.

.

.

.

.

"mmm… wajahmu tidak asing. sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Kata sungmin.

"tsk—"terdengar tawa meremehkan dari mulut kyuhyun.

"Ahh! Ara! Kau cho…" sungmin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena namja yang diajaknya berbicara malah pergi meninggalkannya. Sungmin masih terdiam, sampai dia sadar dan meneriaki namja itu.

"ya! Kau tidak punya sopan santun hah?" teriak sungmin. Tapi namja yang diteriakinya terlihat tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya, dia terus berjalan sampai hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"namja itu kenapa sih? Kenapa sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku." Kata sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hae, boggoshipoyo!" teriak sungmin, saat bertemu donghae.

"kita baru tidak bertemu selama tiga bulan saja kau sudah merindukanku, bagaimana kalau sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" kata donghae menggoda sungmin.

Pletak—sungmin memukul kepala donghae.

"akh! Appo!"

"makanya, jangan bercanda! Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau kan teman satu-satunya yang kupunya!"

"eoh? Memangnya kau tidak punya teman di seoul?"

"tentu saja ada, tapi tidak akan sepertimu. Kau kan sudah mengenalku dari kecil babo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

author newbie...

jadi mohon maklumi kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ff ini, okey?

**ini FF pertama yang saya post disini, jadi mohon bantuannya**

**RnR,, please, ini buat acuan, apakh saya harus melanjutkannya atau tidak...**


End file.
